Call me maybe
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: Mikan has stopped being cheerful ever since 'that' happened. Sumire wants to help her get over it, but Mikan just wants to stay at home watching anime. When they both go out to wash Mikan's car, they meet a really hot, crimson-eyed guy and Sumire tries to flirt with him. Will he fall for her, or will he rather fall for our little Mikan? "I'll definitely come back, Mikan." #3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Well, this is a little story I wrote while listening to the song **_**"Call me maybe"**_** by Carly Rae Japsen. It's not a song-fic because I didn't use the lyrics of the song. More like, I got inspired by it! Also, it won't be too long, maybe two or three chapters, I'm still not sure! I hope you guys like it! (:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Gakuen Alice, but I truly wish I did. I mean, who wouldn't?**

* * *

**Call Me Maybe**

Mikan sighed for the sixth time since Sumire had arrived to her house. She had already made plans for that Saturday; the whole season of her favorite anime, a few bags of popcorn and chips, and of course, chocolate ice cream!

But of course, that wasn't what Sumire would call _plans_ for a _Saturday_ afternoon. Because, well, this is Sumire we are talking about; one of the Academy's most popular girls, the one who changes her boyfriend twice a month and had her own Fan Club.

And even though Mikan and Sumire were best friends, they weren't alike when it came to popularity. Mikan had been as popular (if not more) than Sumire, but that had been two years ago, when Mikan was fourteen.

Everything had changed _that_ day. The day Mikan got her heart broken for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Mikan hummed happily, running through the Academy's hallways, looking for the Special Abilities' classroom. She had finally accepted she liked Tsubasa, and she was planning to confess. She had enough confidence because she knew that Tsubasa didn't like anyone. Also, she herself had noticed that her senpai was too protective of her when other guys tried to flirt with her._

_Mikan finally reached the door, and she paused for a few seconds before reaching for the doorknob and opening the big, wooden door. She heard different kinds of cheers, among them "Awwww!" "Kawaii!" "Lucky Tsubasa!" and many others she couldn't understand. She was also confused as she saw almost all her classmates crowded next to her. She looked to her right, unaware of everything._

_The color drained of Mikan's face and her usual-smiley face was wiped off as she saw what the rest of the Special Abilities' people were watching. _

_Why? Simple. Next to her could be seen Tsubasa and Misaki kissing, the latter blushing. When they broke, Misaki blushed even harder, but Tsubasa, in the other hand, grinned victoriously and high-fived Kaname. Mikan felt her heart shatter in a million pieces as Tsubasa turned to her and smiled at her, raising his left hand, with which he was holding Misaki's right one. _

"_Mikan!" he said, "Misaki and me are officially a couple!" he said with a wide grin, and reaching to pat her head. Mikan hid her hurt expression by putting on a fake smile and whispering, "Congratulations, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai. I –I have to go!" she said before turning on her heel and running as fast as she could, trying to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes._

_End flashback_

Since that day, Mikan had completely changed. She wasn't her cheerful-self around others anymore. She just would just act like she used to when she was with her friends, namely Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka.

She had also changed physically, but that wasn't bad. Her shoulder-length straight her had been replaced by a waist-length, wavy, shiny and soft hair, and her chocolate yes were much bigger and sparkly, but they had a hint of sorrow on them. Her body had also grown, she was a few inches taller, and she had curves in the right places. To sum up, she was really pretty.

Indeed, her beauty had made her more popular, but her cold attitude and the rumors spreading around that she had been rejected by one of the hottest guys, Tsubasa, had made her less popular. Not that she cared, either.

So currently, Sumire was lying on Mikan's bed, admiring her nails. "Mikan, let's go to the mall! And then maybe we could go to some place with cute boys…" she said, looking up at her best friend with pleading eyes. Mikan laughed "Sumire… I just don't want… I wanted to stay here… and um… watch- I mean, wash my car! Yeah, my car…" she said, scratching her back. She knew Sumire didn't approve of her sitting at home watching anime, so she had made something up.

Sumire, who had known Mikan since kindergarten, knew what she was up to.

"Oh well, then I guess I'll help you to wash your car…" she said. Mikan flinched. "Oh no, Sumire. You go out on a date. I'll stay here… I- yeah, my car is really dirty, and I don't really want you to spoil your pretty clothes," she said, gesturing to Sumire's white spaghetti-strapped blouse with a blue ribbon on the left strap and matching blue shorts with white flats.

Sumire chuckled "Oh no, this-" she pointed to her outfit, "-is worth ruining for a bit of fun with my best friend."

Mikan smiled, touched at Sumire's sincere words, but then shook her head. "Sumire, you should go. I heard on the news that there a- uh… fifty-percent-off promotion at… Forever 21!" she said, randomly naming her favorite store. Sumire looked at her friend, incredulous "What?! Then you _should_ come too," she pointed out, _innocently_. Truth is, Sumire knew there wasn't any promotions, but had decided to play along with Mikan.

Mikan sighed, knowing Sumire would definitely suspect if she didn't want to go to her favorite store, so instead, she gave up. "Okay. You can stay."

Sumire grinned. "But, we will try to meet cute guys, okay?" she asked. Mikan, who was too tired to discuss anything, nodded. Sumire jumped "Yay! Then, let's go to change!" The brunette was dragged into her room by Sumire, who opened Mikan's closet and threw her an oversized, hot pink t-shirt and denim ripped shorts. After she had changed into them, she grabbed a pair of pink flip flops and walked downstairs, her friend following.

They both went to their front yard and Mikan took out her green BMW beetle. Sumire placed a bucket full of water (mixed with soap) in front of them and handed Mikan a piece of cloth. Mikan soaked the cloth in the water and softly started rubbing the dirty spots in her car. After five minutes, she stopped, noticing Sumire had been petrified all this time.

"Sumire, are you ok?"

"…"

"Permy?"

"…" Still no answer.

"HEY! PERMY!" Mikan tried to catch her friend's attention by waving her arms in front of her face, but she showed no sign of recognition. Mikan noticed she was looking over her (Mikan's) shoulder, so she followed her friend's gaze.

Her eyes dropped on the person next door, who was repairing his car. Exactly, it was a guy. Mikan blushed and looked away as she realized why Sumire was in shock.

They couldn't see his face, but they sure couldn't deny the guy had a model-like body; with those six pack abs, toned muscles and tanned skin, he was way hotter than most guys Mikan had ever met. Actually, Mikan had to admit, he was _more_ handsome than Tsubasa.

They guy feeling observed, turned around, and stared into Mikan's eyes.

Sumire gasped as she watched the guy's face. "Oh my God! He's even hotter than Ruka! Look at those red eyes, so sexy! And that messy, raven hair! Mikan, I'm going to faint! He looks so sexy in that pair of ripped jeans! Oh God, we're so lucky he only has on a wife-beater! I can see his muscles…"

Sumire continued blabbering about how sexy the guy looked and how she was going to get a nosebleed, but Mikan wasn't listening to her.

She was hypnotized by the pair of crimson orbs that were staring back at her.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it or hate it? In any case, please review! I'd like to know your opinions so I can post next chapter, which will be the last! I'm sorry, I know there wasn't much Natsume x Mikan in this, but there will be lots of NxM in the next chapter! **

**Edit note: ****Yeah, I know I posted this yesterday, but I was worried about the grammar. So when I re-read this chapter I was like o_o Oh my god, this is horrible! So yeah, changed some things. I know it's not perfect (yet), but I hope it's better than it was!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm truly sorry for the delay. I'll never stop apologizing for it, but I hope you can forgive me! After reading your reviews I checked the second chapter and decided to change it, BUT I didn't had any ideas, so I waited and thought really hard. Surprisingly, the shower I took this morning made my mind flow with ideas, so I decided to write this as soon as I could! (That is… after school…) But… I'm really happy for all the reviews! So I really want to thank: **_Xxkirbylover11xX_**, **_xXxStrawberryAngelxXx_**, **_April Twelving_**, **_CrazyAboutMaidSama_**, **_ayaka-hime_**, **_Guest_**, **_Miki Panda-chii_** , **_Immatongco__** , **__MissyeyaLovesPandas__**, **__Vegie-1526__** and **__asdfghjklnatsu97_**for your reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Guest:**thanks for reviewing!And, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Immatongco:**YAY! I'm glad you do! And, I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can!

**Immatongco (#2):**I'm truly sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you like it!

**And also I want to give special thanks to those who favorite or added to their alerts' list! I'm really proud. To be honest, I never thought this story would be liked so much! Well, here's the next chappie, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** unfortunately, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Seriously, if I can't even draw a human hand, how do you expect me to draw a full manga-series? **

* * *

**Call me maybe**

As Mikan continued to stare into the stranger's red eyes, she found out couldn't break away from his piercing gaze; it was intimidating, yet warm. _'Huh, that's a really weird feeling…' _she thought.

Suddenly, a soft breeze made Mikan's hair flow gracefully around her. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air and a bunch of Sakura petals flied in the air, some of them tangling in Mikan's hair. This, however, didn't make Mikan tear chocolate-brown away from the boy's red ones. For a second, Mikan could almost swear she saw a smirk in the boy's red lips.

Mikan blushed as she realized she had been thinking about a guy's lips (on top of all, the lips of a guy she didn't even know the name of!) and quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. She could hear Sumire still talking, but she couldn't quite figure what she was saying, so when Sumire asked her something she decided to play along.

"Mikan? What do you think?"

"… I agree with you." She tried to sound as confident as possible.

"… You agree?" Sumire said looking at her as if she was insane.

Mikan shrugged, trying to keep calm, "Sure, why?"

Sumire looked at her weird and wrinkled her nose "Stupid. I asked you _'Isn't that your phone ringing?'_ See, it's that ringtone again," she said, pointing back to Mikan's house.

Mikan's turned to look at her house as the sound of her girlish ringtone could be heard. Without any second thought, Mikan dashed inside her house. Sumire stared after Mikan for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her friend's car. She picked up one of the pieces of cloth and was about to start cleaning when she felt a penetrating gaze in her back.

Sumire turned around only to find the raven-haired boy looking at her with a bored expression on his face. An evil smirk slowly appeared on Sumire's face as she clutched the soaked cloth and rubbed it in the car's hood. She hummed to herself as she moved to the rhythm of her melody, leaning down to the point where her flat stomach touched the green hood of Mikan's car. She giggled quietly as she noticed the boy was still staring at her, and decided to make something a bit drastic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan was plopped in the sofa near the window in her living room, her iPhone 4 pressed against her ear, listening intently to the other person's voice.

"_So, how have you been, Mikan-chan?"_ a woman's voice asked.

Said girl smiled a bit, "I've been fine, Mrs. Hyuuga. How have _you_ been?"

Mrs. Hyuuga laughed cheerfully, _"Mikan-chan, you're so sweet! I'm doing fine right now, even though I've been a bit lonely; your mom hasn't been around lately, my husband is on a business trip and my son has been studying in Tokyo… Oh, Mikan you don't know my son, don't you? He's coming today! Ah, yes, I almost forget to tell you why I am calling! Ruka-kun told me to tell you to come over to my house today at 6 o'clock. You know, for a band meeting!" _the woman said excitedly. Mikan grinned at her neighbor's cheerfulness.

"It's that so? I wonder what we will discuss today…" she wondered out loud, taping her chin with her index finger. She turned to look at the window and her eyes widened as she watched Sumire, perplexed. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran towards the door, before thanking Mrs. Hyuuga and hanging up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumire had decided to change her position and was now staring to the front window of the car. She turned to her right and smiled flirtingly at the boy, who was watching her with his same bored expression. She leaned until her upper body was leaning down on the car and raised her legs, folding them so that they were raised. She was in the same position most of the teenage girls used while they were lying on their stomach and reading magazines, trying to look cute.

Out of the blue, Mikan appeared and smacked Sumire in the head.

"Ow!" Sumire hissed. "What was that for, _No Star_?" she asked dangerously. Mikan's eye twitched.

"Don't you dare to slack off after preventing me from watching my favorite anime, _Permy_!" she said frustrated.

Mikan realized what she had said and covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. Then, they both started to laugh hysterically, happily.

A few meters away, a certain crimson-eyed guy smiled as he stared at the laughing Mikan. Although none of the girls noticed this, another person with similar features and equally gorgeous red eyes, who was sitting in a luxurious black car a few meters behind Mikan and Sumire, did and also smiled.

After wiping a few tears, both girls continued washing the car, Sumire while sending flirty smiles to the boy and Mikan while wondering why her band was having such an urgent meeting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Half an hour later, the handsome stranger packed his things and started to walk away. Horrified, Sumire shrieked. The boy on the other hand kept cool even after Sumire's ear piercing scream. Without any hesitation, the green-haired girl rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the unexpected happened. The boy formed a small fire ball with his hand and played with it.

"Don't come near me again ugly," he hissed dangerously in a low, deep, seductive voice. Sumire's jaw dropped and he smirked, tossing the fire-ball around him.

Mikan gasped and he turned to her, "Wait, do you have an Alice?" she asked, surprised. He didn't answer, but his eyes bothered into her. Mikan felt this warm feeling inside her so she just looked away.

"We also… are Alices," she whispered. He just stared at her, his eyebrows slightly raised.

There was an uncomfortable silence until an annoyed raven-haired guy broke it, "What, aren't you going to tell me what your Alice is?" he asked, looking straight at Mikan.

"N-nullification, stealing and insertion."

After Mikan's answer, the boy just turned on his heel and continued walking.

'_Nullification… where have I heard that before?_' the boy thought as he silently walked to his house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan had finished taking a bath and was currently doing her hair. She was already dressed, and she still had half an hour left, so she wasn't really in a hurry; the Hyuuga's lived next door.

Mikan was wearing a light blue ruffled skirt with a thick black belt around her waist. She also wore a black elbow-sleeved blouse and black ballet flats. She was currently straightening her hair with a pink hair-straightener Sumire had given her for her birthday. After twenty minutes, she was ready so she put in her lips some lip balm and went downstairs. She grabbed her iPhone and her purse and walked towards their meeting place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan looked around her. Indeed, the Hyuuga's were a rich family, and their house was the biggest in the whole street. You could either say it was a middle-sized mansion or a really big house. Mikan nervously played with a strand of her hair after knocking on the big door. A few seconds later, a gorgeous woman in her late thirties opened the door.

"Mikan-chan! Everyone's here already, please come in!" the woman said as she greeted the dazed Mikan with a hug. Why was Mikan dazed?

Well, every time she saw Kaoru Hyuuga, she couldn't help but feel amazed. She was very elegant and beautiful, and also very kind. She used to watch her often because she was her mom's friend; they had gone to Gakuen Alice together and Kaoru was her mom's senpai. Kaoru had long, silky raven hair and beautiful crimson orbs.

'_Wait… Crimson eyes! They're just like the ones from the boy we met today…' _

Kaoru guided Mikan through the house and stopped right in front of a dark-wood door. She glanced at Mikan over her shoulder and smiled.

"Please wait here for a second, Mikan-chan," she said over her shoulder, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

Mikan suddenly felt really awkward and started to fiddle with her hair. A few minutes passed, and she was getting desperate, so she turned around and started to walk slowly to the entrance.

But, she had only given two steps when she heard the door open and close again. Mikan closed her eyes _'Oh no, they've catched me!'_ she thought desperately.

She heard Kaoru's soft voice say "Mikan-chan, this is my son, _Natsume_ Hyuuga."

She slowly turned around, embarrassed, and her eyes met a pair of crimson ones.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the two teenagers said in perfect unison. Kaoru smiled at this.

"Well, I'm here to meet my band!" Mikan said, annoyed. Then, the door opened again and three heads popped from it.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" a handsome, blond boy said, walking to the brunette and putting his arm around her waist. Natsume stiffened but looked away, not saying a single word. Mikan, on the other hand looked up at Ruka (who was one head taller than her) with puppy eyes.

"Ruka-pyon, what is _he_ doing here?" she asked pointing at Nastume. Ruka smiled at her and was about to answer when another voice spoke.

"Stupid. This is _his_ house," a silvered-haired boy pointed out. Mikan pouted "You-chan! Stop being mean to me!" she said, jumping. The last member band just stood there, frozen in the spot, a cold look on her face.

"Mikan, Nogi could you please stop flirting_?_" Hotaru asked her friends in her same monotone voice. Both teens just laughed and smiled at each other, Ruka's arm still around her waist. Natsume eyed Ruka's hand as if he was trying hard not to burn it _(well, he really was trying not to burn Ruka's hand)_ so Ruka chuckled and pulled his hand to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikan stared at him, confused. Ruka didn't usually stop their flirting game because Hotaru said so. 'Why did he do that? It's just a game… Everyone knows that!' Mikan thought to herself, obvlious to the real reason of all. She looked up at Ruka, questioningly but he shook his head, as if saying _'I'll tell you some other day'_ and she was about to ask when Ruka himself spoke.

The blond's voice was surprisingly serious, and no one had the slightest idea of why. "Okay guys, today, we're here to decide about the addition of a new member to our band," he said, looking at everyone in the room.

Mikan voiced everyone's thoughts as she said, "And who would that new member be?"

"Natsume, of course."

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Cliffy! I'm sorry! How was it? Once again, I'm truly sorry for the delay! And, yeah, this is the last time we'll be calling Natsume "the stranger" or stuff like that xd I'm sorry if it bothered you. And also, I'm sorry if I haven't used Hotaru very much here, but, I'm saving that for later! Say, who of you guys like RukaxHotaru? It's just so I can decide whether to add some RukaxHotaru or not!**

******Argh my hands hurt! It took me two hours and a half to write this. Was it worth it? *hides* I'm also sorry for the little Ruka x Mikan, but it was necessary!**

**Bwahahahah, is Natsume developing feelings for Mikan? Or is he just jealous she's stealing away his best friend?**

**Furthermore, I have some news that hopefully will make you happy:**

**This story will be longer than what I had planned it to be! But don't worry, it won't be like 20 chapters long.. it will be like.. eight chapters long… so, I hope you're okay with it! Also, I'm deciding whether or not to do a sequel, so please tell me what you think about it.**

**Please review! (: And once again, sorry for the delay! **

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! You people are really the best! I can't believe I got 13 reviews for last chapter! Thanks a lot to **_**CheddurLeHomicidalButler, sapphireangel09, ArtsyNinja3, Akigane, Vegie-1526, Miki Panda-chii, Yuki, De Entertainer, Immatongco, I Am Awkward, HumanDoodle, Honki no Shika **_**and **_**nix. **_**And of course, thanks to the awesome people who added to their favorites' list, alerts or are following this story! I'm soooo happy!:)**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay so Mikan, Natsume and the rest have Alices, but they aren't in the Academy! Why? Because this fic is supposed to take place on a Saturday noon and it's supposed to end on Sunday night, and as they are High School students, they can go back to their homes with their families just on weekends! ****So yeah, I just thought I'd explain that so you wouldn't get confused. Thanks to Vegie-1526 for asking me, 'cause if she didn't ask me I wouldn't have noticed! **

**So let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gakuen Alice, because if I did, I assure you the anime would be as long as the manga! **

* * *

**Call me maybe**

"**WHAT?!**" a surprised Mikan screamed. The rest of the people in the room didn't move an inch or showed any emotions. Mikan pouted and ran to Hotaru, tackling her with a bear hug.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu! I don't want him-" she said, pointing at Natsume, "-to be in our band!" she said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Said girl just stared blankly back at Mikan as she took out her baka-gun and started to polish it. The brunette stuck her tongue out to her best friend and ran to Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, does he have to join our band?" she whined clinging to the blonde's arm. Natsume growled and looked away while Ruka just smiled at her.

"Yes, now that Koko is studying in Paris we can't stay with a missing member. Thus, Natsume is pretty good…"

"But _I _am the leader!" Mikan whined, "_I_ have to choose the potential members!" Hotaru hissed and took out her baka-gun, and then started to swing it from side to side. Mikan eyed her and looked away to continue complaining as if nothing had happened. Hotaru was ready to shot the brunette when Ruka raised his arm in front of Mikan and shook his head. The raven-haired girl sighed and put her gun away with a scowl on her beautiful face. Then, the blond boy turned to Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan," Ruka said before flashing his best smile. Mikan glared at him.

"Ruka, I won't fall for that again," she stated with an equally charming smile. Ruka laughed nervously, and apologized again, this time truly sorry. After Mikan accepted his apology, she cleared her throat and looked around once again.

"So, all of you agree on letting Natsume into the band?" she asked. The three band members nodded and she sighed loudly while turning to face Natsume. "Well, then I have no choice but to-"

Natsume interrupted her, "_No_."

Mikan flinched. "What did you say?"

"I won't join your band," Natsume clarified.

"What?!" Mikan asked incredulously. Natsume just smirked in response and shrugged "You heard me, little girl," he said over his shoulder before walking out of the room with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black, skinny jeans. Mikan was right about to scream when Ruka stopped her.

"You should apologize, Mikan," the animal-lover boy stated. Youchi nodded curtly in agreement. "After all, you are the leader, aren't you?" Hotaru asked without any interest. The brunette puffed her cheeks and was about to protest once again, when Hotaru took out her baka-gun and started to polish it. She sighed deeply "Fine," she said before walking out of Natsume's room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan had been wandering through the mansion's empty hallways until she somehow managed to find Natsume in a big balcony, from which a beautiful view could be seen; the leaves of the Sakura trees softly flying through the air,

Right now, she was standing right behind the fire manipulator, who has his back facing her, so he hadn't seen her yet (or that's what Mikan thought), so she decided it was her chance and decided to tackle Natsume from behind.

However, Natsume, who suspected what her intentions were, turned around so he was now facing Mikan. As Natsume had decided to turn at the last second, Mikan didn't have any time to retreat and she collided with him.

Mikan expected to hit the ground, but the pain never came. Instead, she felt something warm, flat and hard under her. She snorted softly to herself _'Gah, maybe I hit my head and fainted…'_ she thought darkly.

"Ouch! Natsume you are an idiot, you know?" she asked, thinking he wouldn't answer her as she still was under the impression that she had fainted. So, Mikan couldn't help but gasp and open her eyes when she heard the deep male voice under her.

"It isn't my fault you wanted to do something perverted to me, is it?" he asked. Mikan's eyes grew wide and was about to scream when the crimson-eyed boy gestured for her to look at something. The brunette's eyes grew even wider and her face became red as she noticed for the first time what Natsume meant.

She was on top of him, both her legs on each side of him and her arms placed to each side of his head; in other words, her arms were the only thing (unfortunately) preventing their lips from touching. Mikan gasped and clumsily crawled as far from Natsume as she could, totally forgetting the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

"Nastume, you really are a pervert!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I- I just came to tell you can join our band if you want to!" she stated looking away from him. Natsume smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

"Hm? And why should _I_ join _your_ band, polka-dots?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious, don't you think? Besides, I know how much you'd love to be in our band, so you can stop pret- wait, polka-dots?" Mikan asked him, confused.

'_Polka-dots? Where did he get that f-? Oh, that pervert!'_ Mikan thought as she balled her hands into fists, "NATSUME!" she screamed so loud, everyone in the neighborhood could her ear-splitting scream.

Natsume smirked but quickly put back on his expressionless mask and headed for the door. As he walked past Mikan (who was still on the floor) he spoke without bothering to stop "Okay then, polka-dots. I'll join your band."

Then, he exited the balcony and Mikan smiled "Natsume, he actually cares for others, doesn't he?" she asked out loud to no one in particular before dashing into the mansion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsume, had stopped right behind the wall just in time to listen to Mikan's question. He snorted and ran a hand through his silky, raven hair. _'Stupid polka-dots. I'm just doing this for Ruka's sake, right?_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan's band had been practicing for the last two and a half hours, so it was now nine o'clock. They were all in Natsume's living room, eating some pizza Kaoru had ordered for them. Next day was a Sunday, and after that they were all going back to the Academy, so they had decided to meet up at the movie theater to watch a movie next day. Ruka had also decided to invite some of their classmates who Natsume also knew, like Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Anna and Nobara.

They were naming other people they could also invite, when Mikan excused herself and went to the bathroom. Ruka had gone to attend a call from his mother, so just Hotaru, Natsume and Youchi were left in the room. They were trying to decide who to invite when Youchi spoke.

"What about Tsubasa-nii?" he asked. Hotaru shrugged and Natsume uttered his usual "Hn", so Hotaru took her phone and sent the shadow-manipulator a text. A few seconds later, her phone rang and she read his answer quietly.

"He asked me if he can bring his girlfriend over," she said. Both boys looked at her with a 'Whatever' expression and she took that as a 'yes'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutes later, Mikan and Ruka came back, the first one happily talking while the latter had a distant look on his face. Mikan had obviously noticed he was troubled, but she couldn't really figure out why, so she had decided to wait for him to tell her.

The atmosphere was really tense, so Mikan had decided to try to lighten things up a bit by doing what she would have done two years ago.

"Why don't we watch a horror movie?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The five teenagers were still in the living room watching Paranormal Activity 2. Most of them weren't really showing any emotion; Mikan was truly scared. She had tried to hug Hotaru, but said girl had threatened to shot her with her baka-gun, so she had retreated. Youchi was also out of the list; it was obvious he would bully her, and Ruka had a blank expression on his face. Yes, his eyes were glued to the TV screen, but he was still deep in thought. So Mikan's only option was Natsume.

Mikan's pride was very important to her, but she was truly scared, so she moved closer to the fire maker boy.

"Natsume?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Natsume looked down at her and for a second, Mikan would have sworn she saw his eyes soften and a slight red tint appear on his cheeks. "Hn."

"Can I come closer to you?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm a bit scared," she admitted while blushing a bit. Natsume smiled for a split second before shaking his head and answering with a "Whatever,"

Mikan sighed in relief and sat closer to him, hugging her knees.

The time slowly passed, and Mikan didn't feel as scared as before. In fact, she felt more peaceful than she had ever done in her whole life. It was as if Natsume's warmth reached her heart and made her feel better; safe. It was such a pleasant feeling, Mikan decided to close her eyes for a second. But she was so calmed and so happy there, next to Natsume she felt asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan stretched lazily in her soft, silky bed, a thin line of light from between the curtains enlightening the whole bedroom. She happily laid down in her bed, clutching the silk-like sheets.

'_Wait, since when do I have _silk_ sheets on _my_ bed…?'_

Mikan's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bet, slipping on the silk sheets in the process and finally falling into the ground, her legs landing above something soft. Mikan, deciding it was a pillow, stood up and started to panic.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around her, as if she expected someone to answer to her question. She reached for the golden heart-shaped charm she wore around her neck, the one her mom and dad had given her when she was born. She also noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a pajama tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. "What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?!" she screamed in frustration, pulling her hair.

Mikan tried to run and look for an exit, and just when she was about to do so, a hand gripped tightly her ankle, causing her to loose balance and fall in someone's lap.

Mikan was really scared now, and she was about to scream when something caught her attention. The smell coming from the person next to her. It was _his_ scent.

"Ruka?"

* * *

**KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cliffy once again! Why did **_**Ruka**_** kidnap Mikan? But wait! Is it even Ruka? **

**Did you like it? I'm truly sorry for the delay, but I had an awful case of writer's block :c which is definitely the ****worst ever****. How was it? I tried to make it longer… I think it's annoying if I wrote more than three chapters per day in the story, so I decided to end Mikan's Saturday in this chappie! I also would like to apologize for the OOC-iness some the chapters would have...**

**Answers to Guest's Reviews!**

**nix:**_I'm glad you think it's interesting! Ugh, I did my best to post this in time, but I had writer's block and I was a bit late… sorry, but thanks for reviewing! _

**HumanDoodle****: **_you are?! _T^T_ I'm soooo happy! Oops, sorry for the delay, but I posted this chapter as soon as I finished writing it… I'm truly sorry! Ah don't worry, I also sometimes demand x)…. Aww, thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like them, it makes me feel proud! Thanks for your support!_

**De Entertainer:**_ah, don't worry; I'm just glad you reviewed! Besides, I also write short reviews when I'm sleepy… but thanks for your opinion!_

**Yuki:**_well, thank you! I didn't know if it was a good beginning or not, but I'm glad you think it is! Hm… I haven't written any drama yet, but I'll try to add some... thanks for your review!_

**Akigane**_: first, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing! And second, I'm really happy you like my story! I thought people wouldn't like it because of that reason; not many like the song… Yay! I'm happy because you are excited! You see, this was intended to be a one-shot, buuuuut I need more chapters to build Mikan and Nastume's relationship, so please continue reading!_

**Who of you is celebrating Halloween? I am! I'm going to my school's Halloween party, and I'm dressing as Minnie Mouse! (: Would you like a Halloween OneShot? If yes, of what anime? Please PM me if you have any ideas! **

**Please review! **

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah, you people are the best! I know I always so this, but I really, **_**really**_**, ****REALLY ****want to show my appreciation to the awesome people who reviewed: **_**I Am Awkward**_**, **_**xXmikuXx**_**, **_**BubblySunshine190**_**, **_**nix**_**, **_**sakura**_**, **_**stars-dream18**_**, **_**asdfghjklnatsu97**_**, **_**lovesaakura**_**, **_**Akigane **_**and **_**ANI-GIRL N**_**! You guys really made me feel better after reading Gakuen Alice's chapter 169 T^T. Anyone else here reads the manga? Because if you do, you know what I mean when I tell you it's really, **_**really**_**, ****REALLY**** sad. And to those of you who haven't read it yet, I'd suggest you to read it! It has many cute NxM scenes, and several kisses :B! **

**But well, I don't want to cry anymore, so, let's see the answers to Guest's reviews!**

_**xXmikuXx: **__ hahaha, don't worry, I understand how you feel, I truly do. That's why I tried to complete this chapter as fast as I could. Aw, thanks for your encouraging words, I really appreciate it! _

_**nix**_: _YAY! I'm glad you like it! :O I know! What is Ruka scheming? Well, thank you for your review and for your comprehension! I know I may be late most of the time, but I promise you I won't stop writing this until the very end! I swear on my life! :)) _

_**sakura:**__ well, I'm not really fond of Ruka x Hotaru, so I'm still not sure whether to pair both of them up or leave them just as friends. What do you think? Do you like Ruka x Hotaru? About Ruka and Mikan's relationship... well, in some chapters it may seem like Ruka likes Mikan or vice versa, but it's all just fake! They are best friends, and they both have been single for so long they playfully 'flirt'. Besides, is also a good way of making Natsume jealous, isn't it? But don't worry; as I've said before, this story will be purely NatsumexMikan. Thanks for reading!_

_**Lovesaakura:**__ Indeed, your first and second guesses are right! Natsume is the one who was beneath her… but why did he smell like Ruka? The answer will be on next chapter! And yes, he'll be mad at Mikan. But why is he pissed? Is he pissed that Mikan knows exactly what is Ruka's smell? Or is he pissed because Mikan mistook him for his best friend? Your third guess is also right! Natsume is starting to develop a crush on Mikan, even if he doesn't show it. As for your last guess, I'm afraid it's wrong. Mikan and Hotaru aren't ex-lovers. Where did you get that idea from, anyways? Did I give hints or what? I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding, but they're just… class/band mates. Well, I'm glad you liked it! :)) thanks for reviewing!_

_**Akigane**__: __it made you smile? Aww, I'm really happy, you don't know how much! :') And I'm also glad you liked the update! Hehehe, in that case, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Hohoho, well, that's what I intended (to leave my readers excited about next chapter!) so I'm glad my plan worked! Yes, I think you were one of the few who noticed the mystery guy who took Mikan to an unknown place might not be Ruka. But, who knows? You'll have to read to find out! Yes, I did my very best to update as soon as possible, but as I only had the main idea for this chapter, I needed some time to complete it, but I'm really sorry if you think I took too long… Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**ANI-GIRL N: **__Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to go to ask for candy with my friends, but my parent's didn't let me D: But I went to my school's Halloween Party so it was fun! Aw, don't you like to dress up? Well, I guess then I am really childish ._. I dressed up as Minnie Mouse XD but anyways, I hope you had lots of fun, and thanks for reviewing, by the way! _

**Enough for today :) Let's go on with the chapter, shall we? **

**Disclaimer:**there are many things I want in this life; a British accent, a Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory store, lots of cosplays… but most of all, I'd like to own Gakuen Alice. Unfortunately, we can't have anything we want, so I don't any of the above, and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Call me maybe**

'_Why would _Ruka-pyon_… kidnap _me_?' _Mikan thought to herself. 'Yeah, there's no way he'd… maybe I- my mind was playing tricks on me because I just woke up a few moments ago… yeah, that must be it!' the brunette assured herself.

As if to prove her point, Mikan quietly sniffed the air once more, just to prove her wrong.

It was definitely Ruka's scent. She'd know that smell anywhere. She had Ruka's scent so engraved in her memory; they'd been friends for just too long. There was no way she was mistaken.

Mikan didn't know what to say. It was very awkward for her, since she didn't know why her best friend had kidnapped her, so she sniffed the air again.

"Oi, Polka-dots. Stop sniffing me, would you?"

Mikan froze. "Natsume?"

"Hn," he answered.

"KYYAAA! PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked loudly while smacking his arm.

Natsume just stared at her blankly, his eyebrows slightly raised as she continued to hit his arm without much strength. She looked up at him with a cute pout which made Natsume's heartbeat speed up.

"Where are we?" She whispered quietly. Natsume was surprised by her calmed attitude, so it was a few seconds until he answered to her question.

"In my room," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mikan gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "I… I slept in a guy's room!" she whispered and Natsume rolled his eyes.

After a while, she turned to face him. "Whose are the clothes I'm wearing?" she asked, pointing to the pajamas she was wearing.

"Aoi's," he answered curtly. Mikan raised her eyebrows "Aoi?" she asked while thinking _'Ah, maybe she's his girlfriend.' _ Natsume shrugged, interrupting Mikan's thoughts "My little sister," he said with a bored expression. The brunette blushed "Oh, I see," muttered, embarrassed. She thought of something else to say next.

"Natsume?" she asked, unsure of what she was going to say next. "Hn," he replied. Mikan rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Why am I in _your_ room?" she asked.

"Well, you fell asleep on top of me while we were watching the movie, so I carried you to my room. Youchi left shortly after you fell asleep, and Ruka walked Imai home," Mikan felt a bit hurt as she heard this last; Ruka was cold to all the girls except for her, so it was strange for him to walk home a girl.

Mikan's eyes were suddenly covered by her bangs and Natsume wondered why. _'What if they _kissed_ or something?'_ the Nullification girl asked herself, worried. 'It's not like Natsume and I kissed last night or anything…' she continued to think until something clicked on her mind.

"N-Natsume?" she asked a little louder than her last time, the blood rushing to her cheeks. The crimson-eyed guy looked down to find Mikan staring up at him. He looked at her questioningly and she took a deep breath.

"We didn't do anything last night, right?" she half-asked, half-stated.

Natsume stared into her deep chocolate eyes which were full of anxiety. Slowly, he neared his face to her ear, and he stopped just a few millimeters from it. Mikan could feel herself blushing as soon as she felt his hot breath in her ear and neck and she unconsciously held her breath.

"Who said we didn't?" he said and then pulled away.

Natsume held Mikan (who was still in his lap) by her waist. Mikan stiffened, but then she noticed he was gently putting her on the floor so he could stand up. He smirked "Disappointed, Polka-dots?" he teased her before grabbing something from a chair and walking to the door.

He paused while he opened the door and said over his shoulder, "Oi, Polka-dots. I'm taking a bath. You can bathe yourself here if you want, and you can also ask Aoi for clothes. Her room is in the other side of the corridor," he informed her before disappearing.

Mikan puffed her cheeks. _'That Natsume… can't he just call me Mikan?'_ she thought annoyed, but her expression softened as she remembered something. _'But deep inside, I know he really cares a lot for the others,' _she thought before smiling and also standing up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan was washing her hair with a vanilla-scented shampoo she had grabbed from the counter in Natsume's humongous bathroom. After the finished washing and rinsing the rest of her body, she stepped out of the shower and dried her hair with a towel. She then put on the clothes she had worn the day before, deciding they weren't dirty at all. '_Besides, I'll go home to change my clothes after I thank Mrs. Hyuuga,' _she thought to herself.

She folded neatly Aoi's pajamas and took them in her arms and grabbed her purse, which had been in Natsume's desk. Just before closing the door behind her, Mikan took a look at Natsume's room and smiled. Then, she closed the room and headed to Aoi's room.

A few minutes later, she was standing right in front of a white wooden door with silver doorknob. She nervously glanced around before knocking the door, and before she could even blink, the door opened and a cute, fourteen-year old girl stood in front of her.

"Ah! Hi, Sakura-san! It's nice to finally meet you!" she said with a smile. Mikan just stared at the younger girl, confused. _'Is this really _Natsume_'s sister?' _she asked herself while glancing at Aoi again. 'Well, she certainly resembles him,' she changed her mind as she noticed her raven, short hair and crimson eyes, which were exactly like Natsume's, although Aoi's eyes had a cheerful sparkle on them.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san! You can call me Mikan, if you want," she assured the crimson-eyed girl. Her eyes widened and she said "Really? Then you can also call me Aoi, Mikan-chan!" she said while grinning and pulling Mikan into her room.

Aoi smiled and sat in one of the bean bag chairs in her room and gestured for Mikan to do the same. Mikan sat and looked at her "Um… Aoi-chan?" she called. Said girl stared back at her and smiled "What's the matter, Mikan-chan?" she asked.

"Um, I wanted to thank you for lending me these-" she said as she handed her the pajamas. The raven-haired girl smiled "Don't worry about it, Mikan-chan! Actually, I was waiting for you to come so I could lend you some clothes-" she started while glancing at Mikan's clothes, "-so I think we should get you something nice to wear!" the younger girl stated before grabbing Mikan's hand and jumping.

The older girl blushed "A-Aoi-chan, I really appreciate it, b-but you already lent me your pajamas, and I'm really grateful, so you don't need to do any of this…" she said, embarrassed while looking at the floor.

Aoi smiled mischievously "Mikan-chan, I have a hunch that tells me that we'll be very close friends. Don't you?" she asked Mikan. She nodded in response, so Aoi grinned "Then, I think you'll love this!" she said before dragging Mikan to her enormously big dresser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan fiddled with her fingers, uneasy. She glanced at Aoi with puppy eyes "Aoi-chan… are you sure about this?" she asked in a whisper.

Aoi nodded "Of course, Mikan-chan! You look really pretty!" she assured the brunette. "Could you please wait a minute for me? It's just a minute, and then we'll go to eat breakfast, okay?" she pleaded, and Mikan just nodded. "Thanks!" Aoi shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door to her closet.

She went to her drawer and dug through a pile of objects until she found what she was looking for and stuffed it in the pocket of her shorts. She sighed "You better be grateful for this, Onii-chan," she whispered before going back to the closet.

"Let's go Mikan-chan!" she told the brunette with a sweet smile before the two of them headed to the kitchen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoi and Mikan both happily entered to the Hyuuga's kitchen, where Kaoru and Natsume were currently eating breakfast. At the sound of the big, wooden doors opening, both of the crimson eyed Hyuuga's lifted their gazes to meet the young girls.

Natsume's eyes widened and shock crossed his face as his gaze landed on Mikan, but soon he recovered and put on his usually-bored face. His mom smiled at this at then turned to the young brunette.

"You look so cute, Mikan-chan!" she complimented, as the girl blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Hyuuga. You really think so?" she said while twirling.

The casual, yet beautiful strapless-white dress flowed around Mikan, its' color emphasizing Mikan's brown locks. Also, the red flowers designed on the edge of the dress gave it a cute look, complimenting Mikan's red stilettos and she small ribbon in her head.

Natsume looked back to his breakfast and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Aoi, on the other hand, smiled and took a seat next to her mom. Mikan looked around and noticed the only seat left was the one on Natsume's left, so she decided to seat on it without complaints.

Breakfast quickly went by, the three women happily chatting whilst Natsume just sat there, his expression cold as usual, although he seemed a bit anxious.

"-so to cheer me up, Ruka-pyon bought me-" Mikan happily chatted with the female Hyuuga's when Natsume interrupted her.

"Oi, Polka-dots. Aren't we going to the movie theatre today?" he asked, annoyed.

Aoi gasped and teased Mikan "Ah, Mikan-chan! I'm really glad _you_ are _my sister-in-law_!" she said while wriggling her eyebrows. The latter blushed "A-Aoi-chan! Don't say that kind of stuff! We're going with the rest of the band and other friends..." she defended.

The youngest girl puffed her cheeks "Aw, that's a shame!" Mikan blushed and looked at Natsume, who was expressionless, as always. Kaoru looked between her son and Mikan and clapped her hands.

"Okay, you should get going, Mikan-chan, Natsume!" she said before dragging them to the door step and slamming the door behind her. The girl blinked, surprised but then turned to Natsume and smiled "Let's go, Natsume!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A group of teenagers; Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Hotaru, Youchi, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Nobara stood by the door of the movie theater, waiting for the rest to come. They had all arrived early and were bored, so Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme were playing with their PSPs.

Ruka turned to Mikan with a charming smile "You look really pretty, Mikan," he complimented. Mikan returned a flirty smile "Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" she said while twirling a strand of her silky her in her index finger. The rest of the teens surrounding them rolled their eyes; all of them were used to their flirting-game. They paid no attention to the couple, except for Natsume, who felt really pissed for some reason.

A pair of girls came running to them, panting. The first one, which had pink hair apologized, explaining they had misunderstood the hour of their meeting.

"Okay, everyone's here, so let's go!" she said with a smile before she and Ruka walked into the movie theater, both of them laughing, unaware of what was going to happen next.

Hotaru shook her head "Wait, idiot, Nogi. We're still waiting for a couple of people," she said after glancing around and counting every member of the group.

Ruka and Mikan turned to face the rest of them confused "Is that so?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side "Who else was invited?" she asked, and before anyone could answer to her question, a widened-eyed Ruka grabbed her arm and pointed to a blue-haired guy with a star under his left eye, who was walking towards them, holding a red-haired girl by the waist.

"Yo! Long time no see, Mikan!"

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaan! *insert dramatic music* A mystery (well, I'm sure most of you will know who this guy is) guy has appeared! And guess what? Who kidnapped Mikan was not Rukam it was Natsume! But why did he smell like Ruka? In next chapter, you'll see why ;) Lol, I'm sorry if some of you actually believed it was Ruka, but as I said before, this story will be purely NatsumexMikan! Every Hint of RukaxMikan is just a joke :) And yes, I made this chapter extra-long as an apology for my delay.**

**And lastly, if any of you wants to read the manga, I read it in _www. mangafox. me/manga /gakuen_alice/_ (without spaces) but chapter 168 and 169 aren't posted yet in mangafox, so I read them in _www. youtube watch?v =2hycFYy9o WU&feature =related_ (also without spaces!) This isn't spam, I just thought I'd share the source were I read my favorite manga! To all GA fans who watched the anime and wanted the NxM kiss, I highly suggest you to read the manga ;)**

**Thanks for all of your support guys, you are the best!**

**Please review! It made me reeeeeeeeeeeeeally happy!**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**

**Random fact: I drank hot chocolate with marshmallows while writing this chapter 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, I really want to apologize for the horrible delay, but I had tons of tasks to do, and also, my parents had stuff to do, so I was left with one of my aunts (who is really old and didn't have internet), and not to mention the several case of writer's block I had D: But now I've returned home and I posted this as soon as I could, so I hope you can forgive me! Aw, guys you truly are the best! I send a big bear hug to my reviewers; **_I Am Awkward_**, **_ArtsyNinja3_**, **_XxAoiHoshixX_**, **_K-chan's Kisses_**, **_CrazyAboutMaidSama_**, **_CrimsonSkylight_**, **_BubblySunshine190_**, **_jdcocoagirl_**, **_NiaTheAnimeFreak_**, **_keiXseth_**, **_sakura-san29_ **, **_Akigane_**, **_bullsh.t _**and **_asdfghjklnatsu97_** for taking some time to leave a review, and also thanks to all of those who added this story to their Favorits/Alerts/Follow lists :) I'm really happy that you like this story!**

**Answers to Guest's reviews!**

_**Akigane: **__Yes, I read them on Youtube! For a strange reason, I can't copy the link, but the User Name of the girl who uploaded them is _xXElphainZedryckXx _:) I really hope you can find her! Here's the link, anyways, so I hope it works: ww watch? v=KQL l9j_Cm m8&f eature=cha nnel& list =UL . Ugh yes, I read chapter 167 on Mangafox and I really couldn't wait, so I searched on Youtube and fortunately, I found it! Agh I know, the chapters are so short and depressing! Ah, I'm glad you liked it and you found it interesting! Ah, I'm sorry for that! I'll try not to do it again, but thanks for pointing that out, and of course, for reading! _

**Disclaimer:**** I couldn't possibly own something as great as this, so Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, who I believe is a genius. **

* * *

**Call me maybe**

Mikan's eyes were as large as saucers.

"T- Tsubasa-senpai? M- Misaki-senpai?" she muttered, unable to recover from the shock. Ruka glanced worriedly at her and hid her behind his back, facing Tsubasa himself. The latter furrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward. "Mikan?" he called his favorite kouhai. "What's- ?" he tried to ask, but was interrupted by Ruka.

"Andou, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked a bit coldly, and his usually cheerful smile was gone. Tsubasa raised his eyebrows, noticing the lack of the honorific.

Just then, some of the teens in the group seemed to realize the situation; the boys turned off their PSPs, Nonoko and Anna stopped giggling and Sumire stopped flirting with Natsume, recognition in her green eyes. Natsume, on the other hand had noticed Mikan's reaction at the older couple's arrival, but had not said a word; he had no clue of what was going on.

Most of the teenagers were surprised, as they didn't knew about the situation. The only ones who knew about this were Ruka, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko.

"I invited him, bunny boy," Hotaru answered with her emotionless voice. Ruka gaped at this, but composed himself and instead glared at the blue-haired teen in front of him.

Sumire walked quickly towards Mikan, a worried expression on her face. She lightly touched Ruka's arm, who nodded slightly, not tearing his eyes away from. Then, the curly-haired teen glanced at Anna and Nonoko, who also nodded quietly, understanding her message. After that, she quickly dragged Mikan to the ladies' washroom, clearly upset.

When they arrived at the washroom, Sumire put a hand on her friend's shoulder and looked at her, concerned. "Mikan, do you want to leave? I could take you home," she asked the brunette, completely forgetting her plans to flirt with Natsume.

Mikan looked up and smiled brightly and shook her head, although Sumire noticed her smile was fake. "Mikan, you should-" she tried to convince Mikan. However, the brunette had other plans on her mind and she interrupted her best friend.

"No Sumire. It's okay; I can't keep running away from Tsubasa-" she hesitated before adding, "-senpai forever, so I'd rather deal with him now, okay?" she asked while smiling sweetly. However, Sumire was not convinced yet, so she started to protest.

"But-" the Nullifier smiled once more. "Permy, I told you it's alright, I can handle it," she assured, while said green haired bit her lip.

Finally, after thinking about it twice, Sumire gave up and sighed. "Okay, if you say you can handle it, I'll trust you, No Star. Now, let's go, everyone is waiting for us," Sumire said with a smile. Mikan nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsume's eyes were glued to Mikan's back as he watched her being dragged into the ladies' bathroom by Sumire. Then, he turned to Ruka, who was still eyeing closely the blue-haired teen.

"Oi, Ruka," he called his best friend as Tsubasa and Misaki hurried to Hotaru's side. Ruka took a breath and rubbed his temples. Then, he looked at Natsume. "What is it, Natsume?" he asked. The crimson-eyed boy looked in their senpais' direction.

"Who are them?" he asked simply. Ruka thought about it for a while before speaking.

"Well, the blue-haired guy used to be Mikan's crush, and his name is Tsubasa Andou. The girl, Misaki Harada, is his girlfriend, and both of them used to be our senpai's," Ruka explained innocently. Natsume raised his eyebrows, and the blond guy grinned mentally before explaining the whole situation to the raven-haired guy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone was really shocked as they watched a smiling Mikan walking towards them, trying to calm down a laughing Sumire. Mikan smiled apologetically at everyone before apologizing.

"I'm sorry everyone!" she said with a smile. Everyone nodded, still confused, but both Anna and Nonoko looked at her worriedly. Sumire silently shook her head and headed to the girls' side to tell them about Mikan's reaction.

Just then, Mikan was about to hurry to where Ruka was when a feminine voice made her stop on her tracks.

"Mikan-chan! Oh my gosh, you've grown a lot! You're so pretty!" her pink-haired senpai squealed. The brunette tried her best to smile. "Thanks, Mikaski-senpai," she thanked. Tsubasa also turned to her.

"Mikan! You've changed a lot, haven't you? Well, it's been a while since we last spoke…" Tsubasa muttered to himself, obvlious to the situation. "Well, I hope you haven't gotten a boyfriend while we stopped speaking, you get it? You are still my little kouhai, after-" the shadow manipulator teased her while he walked towards her, ready to give her a bear hug, when he was stopped by a piercing stare from sparkly, crimson eyes.

"Andou," Natsume said with a curt nod. Tsubasa stared at the boy, who was just a few inches smaller than him, confused. Natsume, on the other hand, slid his arm around Mikan's slim waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Misaki gasped, seeming to realize something and winked at the petrified Mikan, who was too shocked by Natsume's actions to speak.

Ruka appeared out of thin air and stood to Mikan's other side. "Ah, Andou-_senpai_," he called innocently. "This is Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend, and our band's new member," he announced. Misaki, seemed to notice something, and turned to her kouhai, surprised. "Ah, so, Mikan-chan, you- you agreed?" she asked.

Said girl looked up, awakening from her daydream. "Huh? Ah, yes, Natsume's really good," she muttered, looking at him. Ruka cleared his throat and pushed them both in the opposite direction. "Natsume, Mikan, we'll buy popcorn and stuff. You guys go first, here are your tickets," he said handing them two pieces of paper and shoving them out of the way.

Mikan blinked, confused, before grabbing Natsume's arm and running into the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Both Natsume and Mikan were sitting in a pair of seats in the farthest corner from the enormous screen. Mikan was fiddling with her phone while in Natsume's mind just replayed Ruka's words.

'_He used to be Mikan's crush'_ the blond guy had said earlier that day, with a solemn expression_-'Mikan was going to confess to him when he told her Misaki was his new girlfriend.'_

Mikan turned to Natsume, a bit upset because he hadn't answered with his usual _'Hn,' _when she had called him. "Natsume? What's wrong?"

'_He used to be Mikan's crush.'_

The young girl waved her hand in front of Natsume's eyes, "Natsume?" she asked a bit louder.

'_When she was going to confess to him, he told her Misaki was his new girlfriend.'_

"Natsume?!" she alsmost screamed, turning off her phone.

'_Mikan was really depressed after that.'_

"Natsume!" Mikan called while gently grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong with you? I was worried about you!" This made Natsume awaken from his thoughts and look straight into Mikan's deep eyes, which were full with concern.

She lightly touched his forehead with her hand. "Do you have a fever, Natsume?" she asked, worried. Natsume jerked away as he felt electricity run from the palm of her hand through his whole body. "I'm fine, polka-dots," he answered, wondering why he had felt that. Little he did know, the young brunette on his right was also thinking of something similar.

After that, they were both in silence for a few minutes until Ruka and the rest arrived. Unfortunately, in the little time both Mikan and Natsume had been deep on their thoughts, a great number of people had occupied the majority of the room. There were just two seats in Mikan's right, and another pair exactly in front of Natsume and Mikan. Ruka was about to take the seat next to Mikan, when an mid-aged couple took the seats. Frowning, the blond headed towards the seats in front of his friends, just to find they were also occupied, and much to his (and _Natsume's_, although he didn't show it) displeasure, by Misaki and Tsubasa, who were… kissing.

Something in the boy's mind seemed to click, so he turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction after winking at Natsume. Mikan stared at his back, confused.

"Huh? Ruka-pyon's not…" she muttered, but quickly shut up as she noticed the kissing couple in front of her. The Fire Alice boy just glanced at her from the corner of his blood-red eyes, worried. Mikan's eyes were lost, although she tried her best to laugh now and then, not even realizing she was watching a horror movie.

However, this wasn't that bad. There wasn't anything Mikan was more scared of than horror movies, and both Sumire and Ruka had proposed to watch another kind of movie. Most of the gang had agreed, but Hotaru argued that they had to buy the tickets once again, and she also said she wasn't buying another ticket, and so, convinced (or threatened with her Baka-gun) to the rest of them.

Mikan's eyes were glued to the screen, although she wasn't even watching or paying attention. Natsume, who had learnt of Mikan's fear to this kind of movies the night before, when she had hugged him, kept glancing at her every minute from the corner of his eyes, worried about her reaction when she realized they were in the scariest part of the movie.

As if on cue, Mikan blinked and focused on the screen, just to find a thunder striking in the main character's room, and a blood-covered ghost in front of the blond character. Scared by the image, Mikan whimpered and was about to cover her eyes with her cold hands, when the horrible image was blocked from her view, and she was embraced by warmness.

The crimson-eyed guy, truly upset, had hugged Mikan, hiding her face in his well-toned chest while he gently stroked her chocolate-brown locks. She, in the other hand, in an attempt to erase the image from her mind, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply Natsume's luscious, manly scent.

Unconsisciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her head, and her sweet, delicious scent lured him, so he softly kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her.

And then it was as if time had stopped; they both enjoyed the moment so much, (although they didn't know why) they didn't want it to ever end. There was just the two of them, trapped inside their little bubble, where no one else could interfere, nor could be heard the screams from the blond heroin, which was being attacked.

Mikan snuggled closer to Natsume, and as she did so, his perfume flooded her senses. Her big, brown eyes grew wide, and she moved a bit, yet still trapped in Natsume's arms.

"Natsume?" she called quietly, although she was sure he'd heard her. "Hn," was his answer.

"Why did you smelled like Ruka-pyon this morning?"

Natsume's eyes widened for a split second before he composed himself and shrugged. "What are you talking about, Polka-dots?" he tried to change the topic. Mikan blushed. "Well, when I was asleep, I smelled you… and I thought you were Ruka-pyon," she explained. The raven-haired guy frowned a bit, but she couldn't see him.

"Why do you know how Ruka smells like?" he asked, his voice trailing with jealousy. Mikan laughed, and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she answered, "Well, he's my best friend, you know? Besides, I was the reason why he met that perfume; I bought it for him as a birthday present once, and he really liked it, so he kept on buying it after that day."

"Hn."

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't answered to my question yet," she pointed out, pulling away slightly from the hug and looking straight into his crimson-red orbs.

"Well, I- I bought it because it smelled nice when I tried it at the department store," he lied. Mikan smiled, "Ah, I see!"

"Why do you ask? Do I smell bad?" Natsume asked, trying to change the topic, once again. To his surprise, Mikan shrugged before snuggling closer to him.

"No, I love your smell right now; it suits you, Natsume."

The boy showed a tiny smile as he heard Mikan saying this. Then, he leaned his head on top of Mikan's, remembering a meeting he had had with Ruka a week ago.

"_Natsume," Ruka said while greeting his best friend, who had just arrived from America. _

"_Ruka? What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit surprised. Ruka raised his eyebrows, "Well, I came to welcome my best friend," he pointed out. _

"_Shouldn't you be in class?" Natsume asked, but his blond friend shook his head, "Nah, mom let me skip for today." Just then, Natsume noticed the navy-blue box with a silver ribbon Ruka was carrying. The Animal Pheromone boy followed his friends gaze, and handed him the box, running a hand through his golden box. _

"_It's for you. I just want to ask you for a small favor concerning it," he asked while gesturing to the box. Natsume shrugged. _

"_Remember the meeting with the band?" he asked, cautiously, and when Natsume nodded, he proceeded. "Well, you _have _to wear it on that day," he commanded. Natsume raised his eyebrows, as if asking why and Ruka smiled mischievously._

"_You'll thank me for it one day, Natsume."_

* * *

**Ta-chaaaaaan! Finally, the reason of why Natsume smelled like Ruka is resolved! Yay! Natsume & Mikan fluffiness! I hope you guys like it :3 Thanks for the support! I can't believe this has already reached 50 reviews! Aw, guys, you're all really awesome! **

**Sorry for the wait, I'm really sorry! I had the idea of what is was going to be about, but it just didn't fit, so I hope you giys aren't disappointed with it! And also, I'd like to special thank ****jdcocoagirl**** for helping me with the basic idea of this chapter. Thank you a lot! I hope you like it! :))**

**Please Review!**

**Edit note: Gah, I noticed this had a few, but horrible nonetheless, grammar mistakes, so I edited this chapter :) As for those who told me Ruka's attitude had been way too aggressive for a friend, I'm sorry! I didn't really intended to make it look like he was in love with Mikan, so now I've changed things a bit, but the basic idea of the chapter is the same. Thank you guys for your support! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw guys! This is the last chapter of this story, and I'm feeling saaaaaaaaaaad T^T I know it has been for a short period of time, but I feel like I got close to all of you :B **

**I'd love to thank all the awesome people who encouraged me to keep on writing with their reviews, Favorites and Alerts! I'd never dreamed I'd get this much of support! 59 reviews until last chapter ^O^ I'm really grateful guys, I send a hug to all of you who gave a chance to my story, even if you don't like the actual 'Call me maybe' song. This story got much more reviews than I expected, so I'm truly grateful for it, people! I'd like to thank **_nix_**, **_XDestined AngelX_**, **_spica14_**, **_Akigane_**, **_bakablossom_**, **_BubblySunshine190_**, **_Chocolatluver4everm_**, **_Brisken_** and **_love Nat and Mi_** who'll get a virtual cookie for reviewing to the last chapter! And of course, I'll also send a virtual cookie to those who added this story to their Favorites/Alerts, and those who read my story without even leaving a review! Of course, to those who added ****me**** to their Favorites/Alerts, I'm like, really, REALLY grateful! **

**Imagine, there I am on my room, doing my homework when my phone rings, I open my mail and there's an e-mail reading **_**'xxx has added you to his/her Favorites/Alerts list**_**', **_**'xxx has reviewed to your story Call me maybe'**_** or even '**_**xxx has added you to his/her Favorites/Alerts'**_** list' it really makes my day! **

**Well, I'll stop now, so, let's go on to the:**

**Answers to Guest's Reviews:**

_**nix:**__well, thanks for understanding :) But if everything's fine, I guess the next chapter should be posted by December 11 if late. Thank you for your review! _

_**Akigane: **__Yup! Ah, you're welcome! Yes, you must read it! I think she has already posted up chapter 171, although it's in Chinese… Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! :O Thanks for your comprehension! But nevertheless, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can._

**Gah, I'm getting excited, so let's go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** of I owned Gakuen Alice –_**MANGA SPOILER!-**_, Natsume would be perfectly healthy, and Mikan would still have her

Alice, and her memories wouldn't be erased :l

* * *

**Call me maybe**

'It's such a nice feeling,' Mikan thought to herself as she snuggled closer to the crimson-eyed guy that was hugging her."Hey, Natsume?" the brunette whispered, and even though it was barely audible, she knew Natsume had heard her. "Hm?" he answered softly, pulling away slightly to stare at her. However, Mikan stayed firm in her place, her arms wrapped around the boy's torso.

"Thank you for everything. L- Let's be together with everyone from now on, okay? " she muttered as a small blush crept across her cheeks. Natsume's expression turned solemn, and a hint of regret flashed across his crimson orbs before he composed himself, and managed to choke out a, "Hn," in response. Mikan, on the other hand, was too distracted to notice Natsume's hesitation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the movie, the group of teenager decided to go to Starbucks to have lunch, so they each went to the coffee shop on their own cars.

Mikan walked quietly towards' Natsume's car, trying to figure out why he hadn't agreed so easily to take her back home. She still remembered the look on his eyes, so she replayed the scene in her mind, trying to figure out why he had seemed so hesitant.

_Mikan loosed her grip on Natsume to turn to look at the screen, and was relieved to see bold, white letters on the movie screen, reading _'The end'._ Then, she looked up to meet Natsume's crimson orbs, which were focused on her. When he caught her looking back at him, his expression softened –almost as if he had smiled-. _

"_Natsume, could you please take me home?" she asked with a smile. Natsume's soft expression vanished, and was replaced by a tiny frown. His eyes left hers, and he looked over her shoulder as he answered quietly, "Sure."_

Mikan bit her lip, anxious. 'Did I do something wrong?' she asked herself as Natsume opened the door of his car for her. She got into the car without uttering a single word, and Natsume looked at her, concerned by her quiet attitude. He closed the door and headed towards the driver's seat, and Mikan took this chance to clear her mind and put a cheerful smile on her face.

When Natsume entered the car, Mikan greeted him with a childish smile as she said, "Let's hurry, Natsume!" As an answer, the raven-haired boy shook his head, amused and glad that she seemed to be okay now, before starting the engine and heading to the coffee shop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once Natsume had parked his car on the parking lot, Mikan had dragged him into Starbucks. As Mikan entered, pulling Natsume with her, the smell of coffee flooded through her nostrils and she smiled. He pulled her to the cash register and they ordered their drinks.

"Hm, I'd like to have a Caramel Macchiato, please," Mikan asked the blonde-haired cashier with a polite smile. The girl nodded and then turned to Natsume, "And what would you like?" she asked with a flirty smile, which he ignored completely. However, Mikan frowned at the blonde's actions and had the sudden urge to strangle her when Natsume interrupted her evil plans.

"Then I'll have a Chocolate Mocha," he said as he slid one of his arms around Mikan´s shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Mikan couldn't deny she was surprised, but something told her it would be better if didn't complain. They waited for their drinks to be prepared before walking to a medium-sized, dark brown table, which was surrounded by comfy couches, all in different shades of brown.

Mikan sat one of the larger sofas, and Natsume sat her to her, once again sliding his arm behind her shoulders. Trying to arrange her thoughts before speaking, the girl took a sip from her drink before saying, "Natsume, you haven't told me yet! What school do you study in?" she asked, trying to make him talk.

Natsume shrugged "Ashton High," he answered shortly. Mikan smiled, "Then, how did you meet Ruka-pyon?" she asked, as she thought _'But that school is in Tokyo, and that's a three-hour trip from here!_' Natsume looked at her, before answering they had been childhood friends since Elementary School.

"How cute! I'd like to see Natsume as a kid!" she announced, amused. A chuckle interrupted her, and Mikan's smile vanished for a second before it reappeared, and when she looked up, she could see Tsubasa´s smiling face right in front of her.

"Yo! Sorry, but we had to go back to the cinema since Misaki forgot her purse," he apologized, eyeing the couple.

"Though, I bet you two would be happier if we hadn't arrived yet, right?" Misaki teased the younger teens cheerfully. "Sorry for interrupting, Mikan-chan," she said, smiling knowingly at her kouhai. Mikan smiled awkwardly and nodded, her eyes glued to the floor, and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, by the way, Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan and the others called me a few minutes ago and said they'd be late because of the traffic jam," the pink-haired girl told her, after she was sitting with Tsubasa on a loveseat, leaning her head on his chest.

At the mention of her name, Mikan looked up and nodded, but then quickly returned her eyes to the floor. Natsume looked at her, worried and squeezed her shoulders lightly, trying to comfort her. She looked up and smiled gratefully at him before taking a sip from her coffee.

'_Sumire, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru… please hurry...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next minutes had been a bit uncomfortable for Mikan, who shifted uncomfortably as Tsubasa and Misaki joked –and every once in a while- kissed. Natsume eyed her with concern, and he wanted to start a conversation, but unfortunately, he had no idea of how to do it. He was about to say some random thing about her polka-dotted panties when a loud, fan-girly voice interrupted him.

"Natsume-kuuuuuuuun~!"

Both Natsume and Mikan, and even Misaki and Tsubasa looked up to find Sumire, who was running towards them. Behind her, Ruka was sweat-dropping, and Koko was laughing quietly. The crimson-eyed boy jus stared blankly back at the green-haired girl for a few seconds before returning his attention to Mikan.

In a few minutes, all the seats were occupied by the rest of the group, and they were all chatting happily. Mikan started to feel really tired, so she decided to close her eyes for a second. She was about to fall asleep, when a contagious, barely-audible chuckle rang through her ears, and she forced her brown, sleepy-eyes to look up, just to see Natsume –the expressionless guy- chuckling softly.

A small smile appeared on Mikan´s rosy lips before she drifted to sleep peacefully once again, and it wasn't long before she had –unconsciously- leaned into Natsume´s warm, strong arms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan's hazel eyes opened suddenly as she realized the lack of _something_. She had been sleeping so peacefully, but now that the _something_ was missing, she couldn't sleep anymore. She stood for the seat, and was surprised to find soft, dark cloth sliding to her feet. She bent down to pick up the jacket –which she recognized as Natsume's- as she asked Nonoko, who was closer to her.

"How long have I've been sleeping for, Nonoko-chan?"

Nonoko hesitated before answering. "You've been asleep for almost an hour, Mikan-chan," she replied after checking her cellphone. The brunette gasped in surprise, and then thanked her friend. She took a sip from her Caramel Macchiato, which was now cold, and looked at her friends around her. They all looked like they were having a good time, but the person Mikan was interested in the most, wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'_Where's Natsume?'_ she asked herself after a few minutes. This time, she turned to Ruka. "Where is Natsume?" she asked her best friend, who almost spit the Frappuccino he was drinking. The blonde looked nervously around, as if expecting someone to help him.

"Um…" he started, running a hand through his blonde locks. Mikan looked back at him, expectantly, but when he didn't answer, she directed her question towards another person. "Sumire?" she called her best friend, hoping she would answer her question. Said best friend shrugged after giving Ruka a weird look, "He left a few minutes ago," she answered. The young brunette frowned, upset that he hadn't said goodbye to her. _'He could have woken me up…'_ she thought to herself.

She laughed to herself, "Oh well, I guess I'll just go and visit him tomorrow after school, since we're neighbors." Everyone stared at her worriedly, and Mikan was starting to worry because their weird attitude.

"Everyone? What's wro -"

"You can't do that, Mikan," Hotaru said with a sigh after lowering her cup of hot chocolate and putting it on the table. Everyone looked around the room, finding it very interesting, but Hotaru´s amethyst eyes were locked with Mikan´s hazel ones.

"He's going back to Tokyo in half an hour."

Mikan covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a gasp, and her brown eyes filled with tears. "Why? He… he promised we'd always be t– together..." she mumbled to herself. Everyone else stared at the ground, their expressions guilty. She shook her head and wiped the tears for her eyes. "I- I need to go to see Natsume," she told her friends before dashing towards the door.

"Wait, Mikan!"

She turned around, gaping at the blue-haired guy who had called her. "You'll take too long if you walk to his house," he said matter-of-factly. Mikan raised an eyebrow, and her senpai coughed.

"I- I'll take you to Natsume's house."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan was still a bit shocked by her senpai´s offer, and she was even more shocked at herself for agreeing. But as they sped through the city's streets, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on what she was going to do when she saw Natsume, when it clicked con her mind.

'What am I going to say to Natsume?' she thought to herself, anxiously. However, she didn't have any time to find and answer when the car came to a halt. She looked at Tsubasa, a bit impatiently and he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, Mikan… the street is closed, so we'd need to go through another route, and that would take fifteen-" he said, but was interrupted as Mikan opened the door and ran outside, shouting "Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai!" over her shoulder while she ran towards Natsume's house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan ran in the sidewalk, the soft breeze messing her long, brown locks. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Natsume, a few meters in front of her, his back facing her. He seemed to be stuffing his suitcase into his car, so Mikan sped up.

"Natsume!" she called loudly, and when he turned around, he was tackled to the ground by the young teenager, who has thrown herself at him. Her small arms encircled his torso, and she panted softly in his chest. When she had recovered, she looked up at Natsume, her hazel eyes full of tears.

"Natsume, you big jerk! You told me we'd always be together, and yet you are going back to Tokyo? Why didn't you tell me? Were you planning to go without saying goodbye to me?!" she protested, the tears threatening to fall from her orbs. Natsume looked at her with guilt in his eyes, but just apologized with a soft "Sorry."

Mikan exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me, Natsume?" she asked, and Natsume felt a stab on pain on his chest as he noticed the hurt on her voice.

Was he the one responsible for this? He had hated Tsubasa for making Mikan cry, and now he was doing the exact same thing? He couldn't believe himself. He looked away, before answering, "I didn't want you to worry or cry," he answered, the guilt obvious in his voice. She let out a humorless chuckle. "It seems it had the opposite effect, doesn't it?" she asked.

Slowly, Natsume ran a hand through Mikan's silky locks, and Mikan relaxed at his touch. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, and neither of them spoke a word, when Aoi appeared. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and she seemed reluctant to interrupt, but her mother had ordered her to deliver a message, and she had to do as she was told.

"Onii-chan? Mikan-chan? U- um, I didn't mean to disturb you, but mom told me to tell you it's time to go," she said before looking down at the pair, amusement on her cheerful, crimson eyes. Mikan blushed and jerked away, but Natsume reached and slid his arm around her shoulders, placing her firmly next to him. Then he nodded in response to her little sister.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Mikan-chan!" the small Hyuuga said with a smile gracing her features before turning around and heading towards Kaoru Hyuuga's Porsche Cayenne Turbo 2013. The brunette remembered something and called her new friend. "Wait, Aoi-chan! I still need to give you back these clothes!" she said, pointing to the attire was wearing. The girl turned around with a mischievous smile on her lips, "You can keep it, onee-chan_*****_!" she said with a wink before running into her mom's car.

Natsume sighed, but Mikan tilted her head to the side, "Onee-chan? So she thinks I'm like her older sister?" She said, moved. However, she had misunderstood what Aoi had meant. Natsume sighed –he had understood what Aoi meant- and stood up. Then, he helped Mikan up and put his hands into the pockets of his dark-denim jeans.

A soft breeze blew, and some sakura petals flew by, a couple of them tangling themselves into Mikan's and Natsume's hair. Mikan and took a step forward, her eyes locked on Natsume's and he smirked.

"Wait for me, Mikan," he said before also giving a step forward. He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head slightly up. A tint of red appeared on Mikan's cheeks, and she was about to jerk away when Natsume closed the distance between them by joining their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Mikan felt as if thousands of tiny butterflies had been set loose on her stomach as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and Natsume grabbed one of Mikan's hands, putting a small object inside it.

He gave her one last smile, "I'll definitely come back, Mikan," he said before walking towards his car, and following his mom's car towards the path that would separate him from Mikan.

The Nullifier stared at his black car until it was a tiny dot in the distance, unconsciously brushing her fingers against her lips. Several minutes passed, and Mikan stood there, in the middle of the street, too dazed and confused to move, until someone hugged her from behind, and she turned to see her best friend, with a worried expression on her face.

"Is he gone?" Sumire asked anxiously, and when Mikan nodded her head, she pouted. "Mou! I wanted to kiss him so bad!" the Cat-Dog Alice girl whined. At the word kiss, Mikan blushed furiously, remembering how he had stolen her first kiss.

"Ah, anyways, what did you tell him, Mikan?" Sumire asked, truly curious. In response, she blinked and scratched her head, blushing "Nothing, nothing! He didn't tell me anything!" she tried to assure.

The green-haired girl frowned. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the white object on her best friend's hand. Mikan glanced down, "Ah! Natsume gave me this!" she thought out loud, glancing at the small piece of paper.

"Open it!" Sumire ordered, glancing at the paper over Mikan's shoulder. She did as she was told and slowly opened the small piece of paper, only to find written, in neat handwriting, the following message:

_xxx xxx xxxx__******_

_Call me only if it's necessary_

_-N.H_

"WHAT?! HE GAVE YOU HIS PHONE NUMBER?!" an incurious Sumire screamed at the top of her lungs. Mikan, on the other hand, ignored her best friend as a small smile appeared on her lips and she squeezed the small note on her hand.

'_I'll be waiting for you, Natsume.'_

* * *

_*****_According to the research I did, you can also call your sister-in-law 'onee-chan/san':

•_義理の姉__= giri no ane = older sister-in-law_

_You call her __お義姉さん__= onee-san/chan_

_******_The _"x"'s_ represent the numbers of Natsume's cellphone number. According to Wikipedia, cellphone numbers in Japan have ten digits, so that's why I used ten x's.

* * *

**Well, I have to admit that although this is the ending I had on mind when I started writing this, most of the story wasn't as I had planned. In fact, is a whole lot different, the only things that remain as the original are the first chapter, part of the second, and most of the last one. Hm, I have mixed feelings about this chapter; I liked it, but at the same time I didn't. But, what about you, guys?**

**Also, I have to apologize if you think the kiss scene is a bit too sudden, but I just couldn't help myself! Yay! This is the longest chapter of the story, so I hope it makes up for the awful delay.**

**Thank you so much for your support guys! I love you all (as a friend, of course)! And well, I look forward to seeing you in the next Natsume & Mikan stories I'm planning to write, so please keep on reading my stories!**

**Please review! It's the last time, so please review! :)**

**-Michelle Potter-Black**


End file.
